


Dingling the Diddle Dongles With a Move-y Dingle and Sucking Dongle

by Lownly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, Vibrators, a dick that speaks, marco's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco decides to torture Jean with a vibrator. Do long distance vibrators, as depicted in this fic, actually exist??? Who knows??? Definitely not me.</p><p>Reposted from my writing tag on tumblr: "wrote the first bit in church a few weeks ago, and the rest is writer’s block stress relief tbh. I hope y’all are thirsty rn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dingling the Diddle Dongles With a Move-y Dingle and Sucking Dongle

“ _Fuck-!!”  
_ Jean had just barely made it over the threshold before the vibrations intensified again, his knees going weak for a moment before he could collect himself and slam the front door shut behind him. Shallow panting and quiet groans spilling out from behind his parted lips, he slid to the floor with his back to the wood of the door, splaying his legs wide as the vibrator massaged his prostate with its light spasms, forcing tremors to shoot down his legs and his toes to curl in their shoes.  
Pressing open palms to his spread thighs, Jean  curled his fingers and raked his nails across them through the fabric of his suit pants, coming dangerously close to the bulge straining against his fly.  
"Ohhh  _god,”_ he huffed, head falling back and eyes slipping closed.

  
It had been a  _long_  day. A very very very long day.  
It turns out that when your job is only three and a half blocks away from home, sometimes your boyfriend will do everything in his power to acquire a remote-controlled vibrator that can reach across such a distance because he’s a cruel, sadistic bastard; at least, that’s the lesson that Jean had learned on this very very very long day.  
And that morning before he’d left, who was he to deny his boyfriend’s very polite request to “shove this vibe up your ass before you go to work today, please?”  
…There were some puppy-dog eyes and eyelash-batting and a rather endearing pout to convince Jean, and in the end he complied because even if he wouldn’t admit it, the idea of this whole thing was quite a turn on for him.  
  
"It’ll be fun," he had promised, pressing his lips to Jean’s ear. "You just have to go the entire day without touching yourself, hm?" His arms tightened around Jean’s slim waist.  
  
"What, why!?"  
"Think of it as a game," he’d whispered. "If you can go without touching yourself, you win, and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk to work tomorrow."  
  
Jean’s breath hitched at that, his heart picking up the pace and his blood heading south at an alarming rate. “And if I  _do_  touch myself?”  
  
"Then no fucks for you!"  
  


He’d made sure to whine and complain about it for a good while, but in the end he decided to roll with it. Goodbye  ~~kisses~~  make outs were exchanged and then Jean was on his way to work to experience Hell at its finest.

"Jean?"

A strong jaw with freckled cheeks and bright, brown eyes peeked out from around the corner of the front room, dark hair mussed and sticking up every which way. “You’re home!” Marco exclaimed, bounding forward on long legs clad in loose jeans.   
Jean quickly pulled his hands away from where they were creeping towards his crotch, eyes flying open as Marco ran forward and straddled his waist.   
"How was your day?" he asked, peppering Jean’s face and neck in quick, feather-light kisses. It was times like these that reminded Jean of the reason he decided against getting a dog— Marco was more than enough of one to last him a lifetime.   
"Fucking terrible," Jean groaned, craning his head back to give Marco more access to his throat. His hands gripped Marco’s waist, hips involuntarily bucking up in an attempt to find friction. "How was… uh,  _fuck.”_ Jean gasped as Marco latched his mouth onto the soft flesh just under his jaw, sucking and nibbling lightly. Marco knew all of Jean’s soft spots, all the buttons he needed to press in order to make his words crumble into moans and gasps in his mouth. Jean swallowed and tried again. “How was writing?”

Marco hummed against his skin before pulling off with a  _'pop'_ , a thin strand of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Jean’s skin. “Great,” he grinned, licking at the steadily-reddening mark he’d left behind. “I got a whole chapter done.”  
And then the vibrator’s spasms increased, and with a yelp and moan, Jean’s eyes widened and rolled up into his head, his hips jerking and bucking up, desperate and frantic. Marco sat back, and in his right hand, held up the little remote for Jean to see.  
It was set at the midway point between medium and high.

"How’s it feel, Jean?" he asked sweetly, dark eyes raking over Jean’s face as he continued panting and rutting up towards him. Marco pressed one hand down against his hips, effectively stilling them, and Jean let out a long and drawn-out whine.  
Marco pressed his lips to Jean’s throat again, kissing and nipping at him gently. “Remember our agreement?” he breathed softly against him. “You didn’t touch yourself today, did you?”

At first, Jean didn’t answer, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as he panted and gasped and groaned, focusing on the feeling of the vibrator massaging the inner walls of his ass almost  _aggressively._ Marco could feel Jean’s legs trembling beneath him, the muscles of his thighs clenching and unclenching; Jean just needed a few more minutes of this, that’s all he needed, his cock swollen and throbbing and hard to the point where it was almost  _painful._ He was so determined to come that hell, if he had to do it with just the vibe alone and an untouched dick, then he fucking would.  
  
"Jeaaaann!" Marco whined. Frustrated, he leaned back and turned the vibrator all the way back down to ‘off’, biting his lip and smiling when Jean practically  _cried_  at the sudden lack of friction inside of him.   
"Marco,  _fuuuck!”_  he sobbed brokenly, hips thrusting up against the hand restraining him.

"I asked you a question, Jean!" Marco smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Jean’s lips, lingering there to whisper against them. "Did. You. Touch yourself?"

"No!" Jean shouted, amber eyes wide. "No, Marco, I didn’t, I swear to  _god_ I didn’t, please—”

"You’re not lying?" Marco teased, smiling against his lips.

"I promise I’m not!" he whined. "Dude, I’m fucking serious, I haven’t touched myself!" He’d wanted to. Oh  _god_ had he wanted to. Having a boring office job was bad enough, but having to hide a raging fucking boner all goddamn day while there was even worse. He’d slammed his head on his desk that day more times than he could count, stifled groans and moans behind bit knuckles and gritted teeth, wishing he could run to the bathroom and just  _come already._ He’d gotten so little work done that day, blood constantly rushing to fill his cock instead of his brain as the little vibrator thrummed energetically in his ass, stroking his prostate and making his eyes go hazy and lidded. For fuck’s sake, he’d even had to attend a  _meeting,_  right when Marco had decided to really up the vibrations. He remembered gripping the edge of his chair so hard that his knuckles were white, his face flushed pink. He remembered how tightly his toes had curled up in his shoes, legs tensed and shaking almost uncontrollably under the table, and he remembered the feeling of his dick, swollen and twitching in his pants, leaking so fucking much that his boxers were practically  _soaked_  in his own precome.  
His cock had been weeping, crying out for Jean to touch it.  _Touch me, Jean,_ he could practically hear it say.  _Please touch me, I’m begging you… I need it._  
  
"Shut the fuck up, dick," he’d growled at his crotch.  
"Excuse me!?"  
He’d looked up to find the presenter at the front of the room glaring at him, looking utterly offended.  
"Uh! Uh- I mean!"  
  
 _Fuck you, Marco Bodt,_ he thought for the rest of the day, back arching whenever the vibe’s spasms intensified again.  _Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fUCK—! AAhhh, fuuuuucckk._

"I fucking swear," he said, glaring into Marco’s big brown eyes, "I haven’t touched myself. So  _please…_ just. Fucking touch me already,” he pleaded. And then- “FUCK! Ohhhh my  _god ohgod.”_  
Marco, deciding his answer was sufficient, had reached down to eagerly palm at Jean’s erection, Jean’s head falling back again and eyes sliding closed as he squirmed and writhed under his boyfriend. Jean’s fingers dug into Marco’s waist, drool now dripping from the corner of Jean’s mouth as he cried out and thrust up against Marco’s hand, gasps and moans pouring ceaselessly from his mouth. Because finally, fucking  _finally_ he was being touched, the friction and pressure sending his mind reeling and back arching, eyes unable to focus and legs trying to spread themselves wider.  
  
Watching Jean, feeling him against his hand and hearing all the noises he was making, Marco’s cock ached for attention, his lips pressing into a thin line as he breathed heavily out his nostrils.  
  
  
Jean was so close,  _so_ fucking close, Marco’s palm grinding against his clothed dick and making his muscles twitch and convulse, and he cried out, eager for release. “Marco, oh god, oh my god oh  _fuck_ , I’m gonna c-come, fuck-!!” He could feel it building up in his gut, his eyes crossing and rolling behind closed lids as he keened and sobbed and moaned. After waiting for  _so long,_ he was all too eager to just come, biting his lip in frustration as his imminent release danced just out of reach. Overwhelming. It was almost too much, he just needed one final push and then—  
  
Marco pulled his hand away.  
  
"What the FUCK!?" Jean yelled, eyes snapping open to find Marco grinning cheekily at him. "MARCO!" he shouted, hips rolling up desperately, "Come _on!”_ Jean could have cried right there, his high slowly dissipating in the absence of Marco’s hand, his precome soaking right through his underwear to the front of his pants. “I fucking  _hate_ you,” Jean snarled, hands trembling where they rested on Marco’s hips.

Marco only smiled and giggled, leaning forward to press his lips to Jean’s. “No you don’t,” he hummed happily, and then he licked his way into his mouth, slipping his tongue inside to swipe along Jean’s.   
Jean keened and whined through the kiss, practically melting into a puddle beneath Marco as their tongues twirled together in Jean’s mouth. The room was silent except for their groans and the loud ‘ _smack’_ s and ‘ _pop’_ s that rang out every time their saliva-coated lips parted, thin strands of glistening spit tying their mouths together.   
"Haven’t you tortured me enough already?" Jean grumbled sullenly, pulling away to pout up at Marco. But Marco only took the chance to tug playfully on Jean’s extended lower lip, re-initiating the kiss.

"Nope." And Marco brought his hand down to slide gently over the front of Jean’s pants.  
Jean almost choked.  
"M-Marco!" he spluttered, pulling away and lifting his hips up in a silent plea. But Marco pulled his hand back again.  
” _Please,_ come on!” he begged through gritted teeth, his patience quickly waning. “If I don’t fucking come soon, I’m gonna fucking  _die,_ okay!?”  
  
Marco rolled his hips down against Jean’s in retaliation, trying not to snicker at Jean’s responding yelp of surprise and pleasure.   
"You’re such a freakin’ drama queen," Marco teased, repeating the movement and flipping the vibrator onto low.  
Jean had almost forgotten Marco had the remote in his hand at that point, but the second the vibrator flared to life again, he choked out a moan. The movements were tiny and subtle, just a small teasing pleasure deep inside him.  
Jean’s head fell forward onto Marco’s shoulder, his jaw set and teeth gritted while tremors shot up and down his spine.  
"Y-you’re such a fuckin’…. t-tease," Jean growled, his hands fisting themselves in Marco’s shirt.  
  
Marco planted a small kiss on Jean’s ear. “I know,” he whispered, mouthing and biting along Jean’s earlobe, pulling a low groan out of him. And when Marco pulled away, his playful grin had disappeared, and his eyes had grown dark and pupils blown wide.   
  
"Look at me, Jean," he murmured, sliding his finger up along the side of Jean’s neck and across his throat, causing him to shiver in response. The finger slid upwards, dragging along Jean’s heated skin, until the tip reached his chin, slowly guiding it and tipping Jean’s head back, away from Marco’s shoulder.  
When Jean saw the shift in mood splayed across Marco’s features, the serious frown that’d replaced the teasing smile, his stomach dropped and breath caught in his throat.  
  
 _Aw, fuck._

"I think I’ve decided that I want to test your self control." Marco’s soft voice and calm temperament were completely at odds with what he was saying, as well as the dark gleam Jean could see in his eyes. Oh boy.

"You mean more than you already have?" Jean growled, suddenly defensive but still  _very_  turned on.  
  
Marco answered by turning the vibrator up to its midway point, making Jean’s hips twitch and buck up involuntarily while he gasped in surprised.   
"Look at me," Marco said again, this time because Jean was having trouble focusing his eyes, his chest rising and falling in time with his quick and shallow panting. It took a shit ton of willpower for him to focus on Marco in front of him, his thin fingers digging into Marco’s hips.  
  
"New rule: you’re not allowed to come before I do."  
  
"Ohhh what the  _fuuucckk,_ Marco come on!” Jean whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to grind his crotch up against Marco’s ass, but to no avail; Marco’s hand came down again to pin him to the floor. Jean arched his back and clunked his head on the door behind him. “I’ve been waiting to come all fucking  _day_  because of you-  _ahhhh, shit-_  and you-  _fuuuuuuck-_ think you can just….. ah, goddammit, will you  _stop that, please!?_ FUCKING-“  
Marco couldn’t help but smile now, his thumb pressing the dial up and down and up and down and up and down again, feeling Jean’s hips twitch up against his hand when the vibrations increased and admiring the look of desperation and disappointment that crossed his sharp features when they decreased. Jean’s eyebrows were furrowed angrily, and from beneath his scrunched-shut eyelids, moisture began to bead, the frustration of being unable to come nearly drawing tears from the man.   
  
Marco watched with fascination as he slowly began to thumb up the vibrations, the gradual increase causing Jean’s mouth to fall open and barely choked-out moans to tumble out. Halfway between the middlemost setting and the highest, Jean began to writhe, his legs kicking out violently from under Marco, his moans turning to shouts and his swears turning to ‘Marco’s. God, Jean was so expressive, he always was, and that was Marco’s favorite thing to see— to see him a sweaty shaking mess as he struggled to cry out Marco’s name between pants and heaving gasps.  
  
And then, Marco allowed Jean a generous three whole seconds on the highest setting, three whole seconds of squirming and kicking and clawing and shouts of, “Marco fuck, Marco  _fuck, marcofuckmarcofuckmarc-!!”_ before dropping the dial right back down to zero.  
The cry that Jean let out was almost heartbreaking. Tears welled at the corner of his eyes.  
And then he bared his teeth, wearing a murderous scowl and digging his fingers into Marco’s hips.  
  
"MARCO, I swear to GOD- just- I  _fucking-_ ”  
  
"I guess if you really want to come that bad," Marco interrupted Jean’s garbled rambling, "You’d better get started impressing me, then, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I’ll fucking impress you!" Jean snarled. "Stand the fuck up!"  
  
In one smooth motion, Marco lifted himself up from Jean so that he stood over him, and he’d been so quick to comply to his request that Jean was momentarily caught by surprise, staring up at him in shock.  
And when you stare up along someone’s body from below, you tend to get a wonderful view of any protrusions or bulges hiding beneath the sex obstacles commonly referred to as “clothing”.  
Bulges such as dicks.  
  
 _Hello, there, dick._  
  
Marco cleared his throat, pulling Jean’s attention away from his crotch to his face. And then Jean was scrambling to his feet as fast as he could, legs still shaking from the orgasm he’d been repeatedly denied, and his lips crashed into Marco’s.  
  
This kiss was almost violent, more teeth than lips and more bites than kisses. With hands clasped tightly onto broad shoulders, Jean bit and nibbled and pulled insistently at Marco’s lips, Marco gasping in surprise at the sudden aggression, hands flying to grope Jean’s ass.  
  
"Get on the couch," Jean growled, moving his hands down to Marco’s waist so that he could half push, half lead him across the room. Marco stumbled backwards, Jean sucking down every breath he exhaled the whole time, lips smacking and teeth scraping until finally Marco’s knees hit the couch and he fell back.  
  
And before Jean could pull away, Marco was grabbing him by the collar and yanking him around so he could look him in the eyes. There was a long moment where they just stared into each others’ eyes, panting heavily so that their breath intermingled between them.  
  
"Don’t forget who’s in charge, here," Marco said quietly.  
  
The vibrator thrummed to life, and Jean lurched forward and fell into Marco’s lap.

"Jesus FUCK!"  
  
Jean squirmed where he sat on Marco, surges of pleasure rushing to his swollen cock as the little vibrator repeatedly pressed into that sweet, sensitive spot inside him, his eyes slipping closed and lips parting.   
But just as quickly as it began, it ended— Marco turned the vibe right back down to zero and smiled serenely at Jean.  
  
"It’s gonna take you forever to come, at this rate," he joked.  
  
Gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists, Jean slid down off Marco’s lap and fell to his knees on the floor.  
 _We’ll fucking see about that,_ he thought, working Marco’s jeans open with shaking fingers.   
Once unbuttoned and unzipped, Jean set to yanking Marco’s pants down his thighs, Marco lifting his hips to aid him. Looking down at Jean, a scowl on his face and his eyes trained on the clothed dick in front of him, Marco was mesmerized by how focused Jean was; he was licking his lips and staring intently as Marco’s cock was slowly freed from the hot confines of his pants and underwear, springing up and standing at full attention. And the way Jean raked his gaze over the flushed and leaking cock made Marco terribly self conscious, made him want to cover his face and wait until Jean’s hot mouth enveloped him.  
  
He had to calmly remind himself that he was the one in control here, not Jean. So he kept watching.  
  
Marco expected Jean to get right to work and not fuck around. He’d been waiting to get off all day, hadn’t he? But when Jean looked up and met Marco’s gaze with a crooked smirk, he knew he was wrong.  
  
Jean turned his head to the side and pressed an open mouth to the soft, fleshy inside of Marco’s thigh, pushing his knees apart as far as they would go with his pants around his ankles, and sucked.  
  
Marco bit his lip  _hard_ , almost drawing blood while Jean sucked and licked and bit at the sensitive skin, Marco’s dick twitching a bit each time Jean’s mouth moved closer. Jean’s hot breath washed over each mark he left behind, the skin slick with saliva, and each nibble left Marco breathless from the exertion of not just shoving his dick down Jean’s throat. He was taking  _too long,_ his mouth so close but so far. And when Jean began sucking  _hard_  into skin  _so close_ that Jean’s cheek brushed Marco’s balls, Marco lost it. He lurched forward, clenching his jaw and hand going straight for Jean’s hair, fingers curling and pulling on his messy undercut.  
  
"Hurry up," he groaned.  
  
Jean pulled off with a smack of his lips and grinned lecherously up at Marco, admiring the flush on his cheeks. “‘Iss payback,” he smiled.  
  
Marco watched with satisfaction as the smile fell from his boyfriends face and his lips parted on a moan, the vibrator’s dial having been shoved up to the midway point. Jean’s hips jerked and bucked up against nothing but air, eyes closing again. “F-fuck,” he stuttered, gasping for air. “You’re g-gonna make me-  _ah_ \- come first, if you keep…. doing that.”

"I can turn it up as much as I want to," Marco said, leaning forward. "I told you that you’re not allowed to come before me. So if you really think you’re gonna come, you should probably hurry up, then." And as if to prove his point, Marco turned the vibes up a notch.  
  
"Sh-it, fuck…" Jean fell forward and complied immediately, toes curling and uncurling rapidly in his shoes, his hips twitching and legs shaking.

He took Marco’s cock in hand, hot and heavy and hard, and pressed his lips to the precome-soaked head.

Marco’s head fell back against the couch cushions, an airy “ _Ah..”_ escaping him. Jean’s lips slid lower, slowly stretching wider to take more of Marco into his mouth, and Marco yanked gently on Jean’s hair. The feeling of tight lips and heat and moisture against the hard, swollen flesh of his cock made his legs spread wider, his breathing shallow and quick, eyes slipping closed to focus on the sensation of Jean taking him in.   
And then,  _tongue;_  tongues were soft, smooth, wet, hot, malleable. The way that Jean was flicking his tongue against the underside of the head and pressing it flat against the vein along the shaft and-  
  
” _Oh,_ fuck!” Marco’s back arched and he threw his head back with a cry, gasping as he felt Jean hollow his cheeks around him. He could feel a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pulling and stroking and jerking what he couldn’t take into his mouth, and the soft flesh of the insides of Jean’s cheeks against him, and a small vibration around him as Jean groaned. Marco tugged at his hair, eyes still scrunched shut, and when he felt Jean suck hard and slow on him, a tremor ran down his spine and his hips bucked forward involuntarily.  
  
Jean gagged a bit as the head of Marco’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he kept going, still sucking, still stroking, still moaning around the dick in his mouth as the vibrator thrummed against his prostate and his own dick throbbed almost painfully in his entirely-too-tight pants.  
  
"S-so good," Marco whined, the muscles of his thighs trembling. "You’re so-o… good." And he was. Jean had Marco’s mind reeling, his thoughts nothing but a jumbled mess, focused entirely on the way Jean was making him melt as he bobbed his head up and down. It was all he could do to keep himself from grabbing Jean’s face with both hands and furiously fuck his throat raw, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped out broken variations of Jean’s name. Jean gave another hard suck, swallowing him down, and Marco gave another shout.

He also turned the vibrator up.

Jean cried out around Marco’s cock, his legs going weak to the point that he almost couldn’t hold himself up as he knelt between Marco’s legs. His crotch was soaking wet, dick hot and twitching in his underwear, jolts of pleasure shooting straight between his legs as his prostate was ruthlessly massaged by the little vibe, and Marco looked down just in time to see Jean’s eyes lose focus and almost cross from how good it felt. His lips were stuffed and swollen, his mouth was full of Marco, and Marco watched as saliva dripped down his shaft, Jean drooling around his cock.

"J-Jean," Marco whispered, taking his hand from Jean’s hair to trail his fingers along his cheek, to feel how his own cock was filling Jean’s mouth through thin flesh. He was groaning and keening around him now, the hand wrapped around Marco’s base shaking and twitching.

 _Oh fuck it,_ Marco thought, dropping the remote onto the couch next to him so that he could wrap both hands around the sides of Jean’s head. And slowly….carefully…he began to thrust into Jean’s waiting mouth.

Jean quickly adjusted, letting go of Marco’s dick so that he could grip his thighs with both hands. Marco rolled his hips forward, gently fucking Jean’s face, cock coated in drool and precome. Jean moaned, tongue flicking up to tease Marco as he moved in and out, feeling warmth pool low in his gut as he let Marco use his face. And the vibrator  _had_ to be on the highest setting with how good it felt, it just  _had_ to be, and he was already so close to coming that tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Jean was so fucking desperate for release that almost hoped that Marco would at least stretch his leg out for him to hump against like a horny fucking dog, he didn’t  _care_ how pathetic he was. Jean whined and gasped and drooled around Marco’s cock as it was thrust in and out of him, fingers digging into Marco’s thighs as he held on for dear life and tried with all his might to keep himself from coming. To not focus on how  _fucking good_  the vibe in his ass felt, or how it was  _his_  mouth that was making Marco moan and shout and gasp and pant.

Marco’s movements were becoming more and more erratic, hips jerking and thrusts becoming uneven as he came undone, shouts of “ _Jean! O-oh god,”_ and “ _Fuck,_ just l-like that, oh fuck,” ringing out in the otherwise quiet apartment. And then Marco let go of Jean with one hand and pawed around the couch cushions with sweaty fingers until he finally found it. And snatched it up. And flipped it up to the highest setting.

Jean practically  _screamed,_ the stimulation too much, the pleasure overwhelming.  _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuckfuck,_  he thought, every nerve in his body screaming for release, muscles quaking and hips jerking. _I’m going to fucking die! This is how it ends! I’m going to explode and my boyfriend_   _is going to have to hose me and my cum off the walls of our apartment, oh god, oh fuuuuuuck._

Whimpering and gasping for air, Jean scrambled forward, his hands gripping Marco’s waist to hold him down. This was his last attempt, it was all or nothing, because he was going to come in less than ten seconds or he would fucking pass out. Desperation was the only thing driving him, the only thought in his head,  _Come, come, come, come, I have to come, let me come, oh my god let me come._ And so Jean sealed his lips around Marco’s soaking cock, and focusing on not gagging, he quickly began to take him in as deep as he could go, and swallowed.

Marco shouted, eyes flying open as soft and slick and hot flesh constricted around his cock, over and over and over again. Jean kept swallowing, soft sucking and slurping sounds mixing with the guttural gagging noises from deep in the back of Jean’s throat. And Marco forgot how to breathe.

He was coming  _hard,_ shouting Jean’s name as his vision went white and his hips bucked up against Jean’s restraining hands, Jean choked. His mouth was so fucking full, full of cock and drool and the cum that was rapidly flooding over his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. Jean couldn’t breathe, tears streaming down his face as he groaned and choked and swallowed it all down, Marco riding out his orgasm while cum and drool poured down his chin.

And then Jean broke away, falling to his hands and knees on the floor in front of Marco. Marco, who was watching with lidded eyes and parted lips and flushed cheeks and looking completely, utterly in bliss. He watched as Jean choked out Marco’s name one last time before his orgasm overtook him. His eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth opened as he let out a silent scream, back arching and cum spurting and soaking his underwear and pants, sticky and wet and hot. And then he dropped to the floor.

Lying there, Jean continued to twitch and shake in the aftermath of his orgasm, panting heavily. “T-turn it off,” he begged, voice coming out as a broken, airy whine. “P-please…” His hips bucked, the vibrator still thrumming against his prostate. He was so sensitive, wincing as it continued to massage him from the inside.

Marco clicked the vibrator off, and throwing the remote to the side, he slid off the couch to lie next to Jean on the floor.

"Hey," he said, wriggling closer to wrap his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

"H-hey," Jean huffed back, nuzzling into Marco’s neck.

"You okay?"

"Oh my god." Jean squirmed upwards so that he could press his forehead to Marco’s and meet his eyes. "I am  _more_ than okay, oh my fucking god. I’m just glad my dick didn’t explode.”

Marco smiled sheepishly. “So all that torture was worth it?”

"Okay. Yes. It was worth it."

Marco pressed a tiny kiss to Jean’s lips, his hand rubbing tiny circles into Jean’s back. “Good. Oh Jean, you should have seen it. All the faces you made. When I wouldn’t let you come… when my cock was in your mouth… when you finally  _came_ oh my god. Jean.” He kissed him again. “You were beautiful.”

Jean scowled, a blush coloring his cheeks, unsure of what to say. Marco was always cheesy after sex, he liked to lay the praise on thick.

"I mean," he continued, "All  _day_ I’ve been jacking off to the thought of the faces you’d make, but in comparison to reality, my fantasies just didn’t _compare-“_

"Woah, wait, what the  _FUCK?”_  Jean snapped. “You’re fucking telling me that you had me shove a goddamn vibrator up my ass, wouldn’t fucking let me touch myself all FUCKING day while you fiddled around with your stupid FUCKING remote, wouldn’t even let me  _come_ when I finally walked through the door, and you’ve been jacking off all  _DAY!?”_

Marco smiled, small and sheepish. “….Yes?”

"Marco FUCKING Bodt," Jean snarled, squishing his nose up against Marco’s, "I fucking swear I  _will_  get you back for this, I fucking  _swear it._ ”

Marco shrugged. And then, voice low, he said, “Why not right now?”

"Because you still have a promise to fulfill," Jean grinned. "Fuck me so hard I can’t walk to work tomorrow, remember?"

Marco blinked slowly before smiling so wide he nearly cracked his face in two. And then he stood up, pulled Jean to his feet, and swung him up into a princess hold.  
He carried Jean to the bedroom, just like that.

The next morning, Marco had to drive Jean to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in sacrament meeting and I am a sham. There's also like, a 60% chance that my mom saw the first paragraph or so when it was just a draft in my notebook. ftp, im 20 years old.


End file.
